


Só por ela

by Lahi (LadyEclipse)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Pedido, Romance, estranho - Freeform, superar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi
Summary: Quando a sua namorada pede para ir comprar um doce para ela, o que vai acontecer ao guardião da nuvem com esta pequena aventura?
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Miura Haru, Hibari Kyouya/Miura Haru
Kudos: 1





	Só por ela

**Author's Note:**

> Esta one tem haver com uma desafio, fui desafiada por @MistyMayDawn  
> O tema que me calhou é: "Pedidos Estranhos".  
> Espero que gostem.

Na casa dos Miura, a filha do casal se encontrava em seu quarto, em repouso, já que teve um pequeno acidente na aula de educação física — quando estava saltando no trampolim, torceu o tornozelo pela queda. 

Ia ficar uma semana sem ir a escola para se recuperar; e assim como muitos, iria ficar feliz por não ir à escola por um tempo, só que tinha um porém: ela tem o azar de seu pai ser o professor e sempre passar tarefas para ela fazer quando não pode ir.

Maior parte do dia ficava sozinha, mas seu namorado vinha sempre ficar com ela depois de terminar a sua papelada e ver quem andava fazendo asneiras na Namimori Middle School, a escola preciosa para ele. 

Todos tinham medo de se meter na frente do temível presidente da comissão disciplinar de Namimori — a Haru não ficou apaixonada a primeira vista do Kyoya, antes ela perseguia o Tsunayoshi que só tinha olhos para a Kyoko.

Um dia, Haru ficou em perigo quando surgiu a família inimiga do Vongola. Não havia ninguém para salvá-la, quando apareceu o guardião da nuvem que veio ao seu socorro já que de longe ouviu a mesma gritar. Aproximou-se dela, tocando na cabeça da jovem e sorriu para ela, dizendo para não ficar medo e que iria ficar a salvo com ajuda dele. 

A partir daí, Haru seguia por todo canto, a escondida, o presidente da comissão, descobrindo a cada dia as coisas que ele gostava de fazer. Só que em um dia foi apanhada pelo mesmo, porque o guardião não era nada estúpido e percebia que estava sendo seguindo. E foi a partir daí que ambos começaram a se relacionar um com outro — a jovem mudou aos poucos a visão que ele tinha do mundo.

Encontrava-se lendo um livro, que já leu duas vezes por ser o seu preferido. Estava lendo enquanto esperava que seu amado viesse visitá-la como de costume. Iria pedir para que ele comprasse um bolo para ela, já que hoje a Kyoko não vinha trazer doce, como de costume — ambas vivem comendo por serem fãs de guloseimas.

— Que olhar é esse? — perguntou Kyoya, adentrando no quarto da sua namorada e vendo que a mesma tinha um sorriso maroto como se fosse tramar algo.

— Eu estava com saudade tua, mesmo tendo te visto ontem. — respondeu Haru; ela queria primeiro acalmar a fera antes de fazer o pedido porque sabia que mesmo iria ficar furioso.

— Conheço-te bem... Tu queres pedir algo. — afirmou; ele conhecia bem a pessoa que estava a sua frente, e aquele olhar brilhante que não desaparecia dela, só aparecia em sua face quando queria algum doce.

— Queria te acalmar primeiro para você não ficar bravo. — contou ainda sorrindo porque sabia que o outro, mesmo ficando com raiva, iria fazer a vontade dela. — E como a Kyoko não veio hoje, e estou com vontade de comer um bolo, então...

— Sempre faço um esforço para ti. Que bolo você quer? — ele só esperava que o bolo não fosse algo estranho, e sabia que ia ser um desafio para ver quanto tempo aguentaria estar na fila e no meio de tanta gente, já que detesta multidão.

— Trás um de morango com suspiros, e terás uma recompensa. — comentou com um sorriso brincalhão, porque assim sabia que seu amado não ia se irritar com ninguém que se metesse no caminho dele.

Deixou a sua mochila da escola encostada na cama, e olhou pela última vez para a sua amada que o desejava sorte na compra do bolo — a mesma sabia que ele não gosta de estar em locais com muitas pessoas já que a paciência dele é sempre pouca e as pessoas tinham algumas manias que deixava o guardião da nuvem muito irritado, principalmente quando envolve a sua amada escola Namimori.

O Kyoya desejava que quando chegasse à loja, ela tivesse vazia, assim o seu pedido iria ser entregue rapidamente e ele poderia estar mais tempo com a sua namorada. Era difícil estarem junto todos os dias já que frequentam escolas diferentes, e também ele fica ocupado com a comissão disciplinar por ser o presidente. 

Chegou à loja preferida da Haru; o destino estava brincando com ele. A loja não se encontrava vazia, havia uns cinco clientes a frente dele. Viu algumas caras de raiva dos clientes para um em especifico já que o homem de estatura mediana e cabelos castanhos com vários fios brancos começou a fazer uma confusão porque o funcionário não estava entregando o bolo certo que tinha encomendado. 

O guardião da nuvem queria lançar as suas tonfas no cliente para que ele saísse da frente, porque já estava desconfiando se ele realmente fez o pedido pelo celular e quando chegou, o funcionário da loja disse que pediu de outro bolo e não aquele que descreveu. Os outros clientes já estavam começando a ficar irritados também com aquela situação. Já estavam mais de cinco minutos vendo essa cena.

A situação só ficou mais calma, quando o neto do cliente se aproximou perto do avô e conseguiu resolver a situação, dizendo que pedido estava certo porque ouviu durante a chamada quando o homem estava encomendando.

A espera depois daquela confusão foi rápida, e finalmente chegou à vez dele. O rapaz logo fez o pedido antes que explodisse de ódio, porque ainda se encontrava um pouco irritado com a situação do senhor. Era por isso que ele não conseguia estar no meio de uma multidão; havia sempre alguma pessoa que causava confusão e testava o limite dele. Por isso, adorava colocar paz na escola.

— Agora quero a minha recompensa. — falou o Kyoya que abriu a porta e caminhou para a sua amada para dar o bolo.

— Estou vendo que não lutasse com ninguém. — concluiu Haru; ela sabia que quando ele lutava, as roupas ficam amassadas e parece que ele conseguiu ficar mais do que cinco minutos no meio da multidão.

O mais velho deu o doce a sua namorada, e a mesma o agarrou pela camisa para ele ficar mais próximo dela e ficarem cara a cara — resolveu dar a recompensa que foi um beijo na bochecha por ter cumprido o pedido.

O Kyoya sempre vai fazer tudo, só para vê-la feliz. A mesma mudou muito a sua vida solitária para uma agitada, já que ela não consegue ficar parada no mesmo lugar com a sua energia...

**Author's Note:**

> Sei que a história o pedido não foi muito estranho, mas decidi fazer com este casal, por acho que encaixa bem neste casal, porque o Kyoya detesta multidão e queria fazer como ia superar isso para buscar o doce que sua amada pediu.  
> Mas adorei escreve este tema, já estava com saudades de escrever algo relacionado ao KHR.  
> Até a próxima.


End file.
